1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a de-interlacing technology, and more particularly, to a video processing apparatus for controlling a 3:2/2:2 pull-down detector of a de-interlacing circuit by directly sending out corresponding signals via a video decoder so that poor images resulted from erroneous detections of the 3:2/2:2 detector can be avoided.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Movies are typically made and played at a speed of 24 Hz (i.e., 24 frames per second). If a movie needs to be played by a video playback device, such as a television or a digital versatile disc (DVD) player, the frames of the movie must be converted into video data conforming to National Television System Committee (NTSC) format or Phase Alternating Line (PAL) format.
The 3:2 pull-down detection and 2:2 pull-down detection are typical processing approaches to the video processing mentioned above. Generally speaking, the 3:2/2:2 pull-down detection is disposed in a de-interlacing circuit. However, regardless of how good the detection algorithm is, erroneous detections may occur when dealing with signals with larger noises or some special codes. Hence, it may result in a poor display performance or even make a problem that the frames outputted by the 3:2/2:2 pull-down detection move around or unsmooth more serious.